La novia y el novio de ensueño
by HarucchiPP
Summary: La novia y el novio de ensueño. Rin quisiera ser una novia ideal. Len quisiera tener una novia ideal para poder ser un novio ideal ya que ha tenido 20 novias pero con ninguna ha querido tener algo serio, espera a que llegue la indicada. Cierto día donde hay un examen de matemática, su historia juntos comienza. Lamento el mal summary LOL.
1. Bola de papel

**Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de visitar mi historia. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi. ¡Sería bonito que me dejarás un mensaje dando opinión sobre como te pareció el fic! Y prometo que te daré caramelitos virtuales. Me inspire en una canción con el mismo nombre, así que la historia estará basada en lo que yo entendí del significado de la canción; es solo mera teoría (así me imagine más o menos en como iba la historia).**

 **Recuerden que Vocaloid no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá.**

* * *

 **La novia y el novio de ensueño.**

Primer día; **PROLOGO DE RIN**

Hola, soy Kagamine Rin y tengo catorce años y prontamente (exactamente dentro de dos semanas) cumpliré los quince y si mis padres me lo permiten, realizaré una reunión con unos amigos. Como bien me conocen, soy de cabello corto hasta los hombros; rubia de ojos azules y mido aproximadamente unos 1.58 cm.

Mi vida es lo que podríamos referirnos a _normal_. No sufro aislamiento por parte de mis compañeros pero tampoco llego a ser el centro de atención en una conversación. Mis notas son altas, soy una de las que tienen el promedio mas alto del salón y debo reconocer que todo esto es gracias a las matemáticas y a cualquier materia relacionada con números (incluimos química, física). A lo mejor, tal vez esta sea la razón por la que me llaman "La Amari-reina de Números" y me convierto temporalmente la mas popular cuando mandan hacer una hoja de cálculo o tareas que valen nota (dado a que me piden que les haga su tarea). En fin... Me gusta la naranja.

¿Mi mamá y papá? Se llaman León y Lola Kagamine y si son estrictos con respeto a mis notas; no hago nada en casa y seguiré sin hacer nada si sigo empeñándome en mis estudios. _"¡Que geniales padres!, ¿cierto?"_ has de pensar y reafirmo tu pensamiento. Lo son, aunque a veces se pasan de insensibles y piensan que lo único que hay en mi vida y debería haber en mi vida son libros llenos de números y apuntes de cosas muy poco interesantes.

Mis padres no les pasa por la mente que quisiera tener un novio. Salir con alguien del sexo opuesto a una cita de "amigos" o algo por el estilo. A lo mejor ni siquiera asimilan que ya estoy en la etapa en la que necesito un poco más de libertad, ¿pero que puedo decir? se la pasan trabajando y mayor parte del tiempo estoy sola en la casa.

¿Debería cometer el abuso de hacer una fiesta mientras ellos se ausenten? Sí, yo sé que debería mas se que esta mal y por eso no me atrevo de hacerlo; todavía tengo muchas cosas por las que vivir.

 _¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Maldición, se me ha hecho tarde mientras repasaba mi vida, ¡ahora son las 7:50 am y voy a llegar tarde al colegio! Tsk, espero que se mueran malditos por haberme distraído._

La pequeña rubia se ha ido volando a su instituto totalmente desesperada.

Primer día; **PROLOGO DE LEN**

Buenas, soy Kagamine Len y tengo catorce años y próximamente (exactamente dentro de dos semanas) cumpliré los quince y haré una enorme fiesta que todo el mundo (hasta el perro de tu vecino) estará invitado. Como bien me conocen, soy de cabello corto hasta un poco mas de los hombros pero suelo amarrarlo con una colita; rubio de ojos azules y mido aproximadamente unos 1.70 cm.

Mi vida es como la de cualquier otro adolescente hombre de promedio; vivo la vida como a mi me parezca bien, si quiero dormir, lo hago; si quiero comer en clases, lo hago; si quiero besar a una chica, lo hago (aunque me cacheteen después) y así ; sin mencionar mis momentos a solas con una computadora. Mi fruta favorita es la banana, ¡su sabor es enviado por los mismos dioses!.

He tenido un total de 20 novias en toda mi vida y aun voy por mas, pero quiero tenerles en claro que deseo a una sola chica que me haga sentir vivo. Aun no sé quien es pero sé que pronto la encontraré y nunca la dejaré ir.

Vivo solo en un departamento cerca del colegio, mis padres murieron en un accidente o así me dijeron mis abuelos hasta no hace dos años atrás (pero era algo que me lo veía venir) y dos años después, me independice de ellos (no quería hacerle mas carga a estos viejitos) y ahora voy por mi cuenta pero creo que les estoy dando mas preocupaciones que alivios (risas).

Trabajo en una tienda de convivencia después de las cuatro de la tarde (cuando salgo del instituto) y suelo comerme los caramelos que tenemos para dar el vuelto. Mi jefe me ha regañado e incluso jalado la oreja para ver si dejo la mala costumbre pero es algo que ya lamentablemente no podré cambiar (risas).

 _¡Oh! Mire, ya es tarde; debería irme al colegio pero me gustaría dormir un poco más. Tengo un examen de matemáticas ahora y lo necesito presentar para evitar ir a revisión... Es un difícil dilema..._

Después de tanto pensar, el rubio entendió que le gustaría pasar las vacaciones en su casa y no en clases de verano, así que sin muchos ánimos se dirigió a su instituto totalmente en calma y con un mal genio plasmado en su cara.

* * *

La rubia y el rubio entraron al instituto casualmente al mismo tiempo. Casualmente ambos coincidieron en ir en los mismos pasos, al mismo ritmo y suspirar nuevamente al mismo tiempo. Pero lo curioso es que ambos no se daban cuenta de la presencia del otro.

Entraron al mismo tiempo al salón y se sentaron "por azares de la vida" al lado del otro y aun ambos no se percataban de la existencia del ajeno. Llego el profesor peli-azul Shion luego de ellos sentarse y con su voz gruesa y moderadamente alta, dijo:

 **Profesor de Matemáticas:** Bien muchachos, saquen sus hojas y lapices que empezaremos el examen. Pasaré por sus asientos a revisar que no tengan algún material de apoyo.

En el salón solo sonaba el movimiento de las hojas, los lapices caerse y los susurrares de las personas que no estudiaron ni tampoco se enteraron que habría examen el día de hoy.

 **Rin:** ¡Bien! Me preparé toda la noche para este examen.

Dijo animada.

 **Miku:** ¿En serio? ¡Yo ni tenía idea que abría examen hoy! Estoy frita.

Se quejó mientras lágrimas mentirosas salieron de sus ojos.

 **Gumi:** Miku, Rin, ¡suerte! El profesor últimamente ha estado deprimido porque no ha conseguido su super helado especial y a lo mejor se desquite con nosotros en el examen poniéndonos problemas difíciles así como lo hicieron en la sección vecina.

Decía Gumi un poco asustada y adornada de collares y amuletos de la suerte para estudios.

Miku y Rin se rieron de ella y se desearon suerte.

Por otra parte...

 **Len:** ¡Maldición! Sabía que hoy había examen pero olvide que tenía que repasar.

Se pegó en la frente con su propia mano.

 **Yuma:** Relájate, igual iremos juntos a revisión.

Mantuvo su seriedad.

 **Mikuo:** Es fácil el tema, es como 2 + 2 pero con letras, factorización y una que otra ecuación. Es totalmente fácil si lo ves de esta manera.

Como siempre alegre, intento aliviar el ambiente.

Len y Yuma lo miraron con rareza.

 **Len:** Es fácil si lo dices, cabeza hueca.

Yuma solo se limito a soltar una rápida carcajada y Mikuo a deprimirse.

El examen comenzó luego de esa conversación y el profesor a medida que iba copiando los ejercicios en la pizarra, volteaba rápidamente a ver a sus alumnos para evitar que se copiarán. Esto le causaba risa algunos y a otros solo les ponía los nervios de punta y una que otra vez soltaban un grito ahogado de espanto.

Len no hallaba la manera de como copiarse sin que fuera descubierto, no entendía ni siquiera los números que colocaba el profesor y en un desesperado intento de al menos colocar una operación (aun si fuese mala) ha enviado una pequeña bola de papel a la "La Amari-reina de Números" pidiendo la respuesta de la segunda por equivocación (quería enviárselo a Mikuo pero no supo después donde cayo).

 **Rin:** _¿Ah? ¿Un papel? ¿De quién será?_

Miró a su lado derecho y es en donde se encontraba Miku pero ella parecía estar sumergida en su imaginación y rápido miró hacia detrás de si en donde se encontraba Gumi pero ella estaba resolviendo su examen tranquilamente y frente a ella no pudo ser ya que este se encontraba dormido; solo quedaba a su derecha y era el mismisimo Len Kagamine quien si parecía estar desesperado mirando hacia los lados por ayuda. Minuciosamente revisó el papel y se llevo con la sorpresa de que decía (con guiño incluido) lo siguiente:

 ** _"Hola, ¿me puedes pasar la segunda? Gracias ;)"_**

Se limitó a reír ante lo que tenía en sus manos en pleno examen, primera vez que le hacen esto ya que normalmente es una explicación antes de presentar la evaluación o que le hagan una chuleta rápida y sencilla para que entiendan mientras los demás hacen el resto de pensar por si mismos pero...¿una nota? ¿en pleno examen? a cualquiera le causaría gracia.

Respondió y le tiró la pequeña bola de papel al rubio de al lado.

Len se sorprendió que la Amari-reina le haya enviado un papel; lo leyó rápidamente y con extrañeza. Se rió ante lo que vio que el mismo escribió y la respuesta de la rubiecita.

 **"Has participado en el concurso "Amari-reina pasa la respuesta". Buen intento y sigue participando .ó"**

 **Len:** _Tremenda idiota que es._

Respondió el papel y lo lanzó discretamente a la rubia. Ella por supuesto que lo leyó y respondió.

 **"Jajaja, al parecer estas muy graciosa amari-reinita; no seas mala y pasa la segunda - Len ;)"**

 **"No creo que sea alguien malo. Estoy haciéndote un favor para que empieces a usar tu pequeño cerebro - Rin .ó"**

Y repitió la misma acción de lanzarlo discretamente para luego terminar su examen tranquilamente y poder entregarlo y posiblemente salir temprano de la clase a la espera de la siguiente hora en donde tendrían que hacer un enorme trabajo supuestamente individual.

Len dejó de responderle y se dispuso a intentar responder el examen ya que igual, si seguía insistiendo no iba a conseguir nada de ello. Solo sería una pérdida de tiempo pero esta chica le ha levantado un pequeño interés.

¿Será por fin que esta chica es su "hilo rojo del destino"?

* * *

Gracias por leer esta historia. Prontamente actualizaré si veo que le gusto a alguien, muchas gracias ; _ ;. Comenten y digan si quedo bien(?).


	2. En pareja y eso fue lo que se necesito

**Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de visitar mi historia. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi. ¡Sería bonito que me dejarás un mensaje dando opinión sobre como te pareció el fic! Y prometo que te daré caramelitos virtuales. Me inspire en una canción con el mismo nombre, así que la historia estará basada en lo que yo entendí del significado de la canción; es solo mera teoría (así me imagine más o menos en como iba la historia).**

 **Recuerden que Vocaloid no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá.**

* * *

 **La novia y el novio de ensueño.**

Terminó el examen de matemáticas. El profesor Shion Kaito se retiró junto con las pruebas en la mano y se dirigió al siguiente salón en donde aplicaría las mismas pruebas. Desde lo lejos se puede escuchar un suave y agobiante susurro devastador por un helado que no se consiguió...

Las chicas, por un lado; se encontraban conversando para aliviar el estrés del examen de matemáticas.

 **Miku:** Chicas, ¿cómo les fue en el examen?

La radiante apariencia y la amplia sonrisa de la peli-turquesa se notaba que no le había ido muy bien. Cuando hago va mal, ella trata de verse lo más animada posible aunque por dentro este ardiendo de furia...

 **Gumi:** ¡Me ha ido bastante bien! Pensé que no las iba a poner más difícil pero lo he podido resolver todo.

La peli-verde mientras contaba cómo le fue en el examen, ella besaba con devoción a sus amuletos y collares para estudios. No cabe duda que ella piensa que le ha sido fácil resolver todo el examen gracias a esto.

 **Rin:** Me ha ido muy bien, ha sido gracioso.

La rubiecita rió un momento; carcajeó rápidamente; fue solo un "ja" y no de esos que son secos... Este tenía un sentimiento, y sí; era el sentimiento burlón mezclado con felicidad. Ella se reía de la estupidez del rubio de a su izquierda. ¿Quién habría imaginado que uno de los populares del salón le habría enviado un mensaje a ella? Bueno, era de esperarse de igual forma; ella sabe de matemáticas, él no... Supongo que tarde o temprano, alguien le iba a enviar una nota en pleno examen de matemáticas. Pero lo más gracioso de todo...era una nota en pleno examen.

No ha sido un cualquiera que le ha enviado una nota, en esta situación ha sido Kagamine Len ; uno de los chicos más problemáticos del instituto. En toda su vida ha alardeado que ha tenido 20 novias en tan poca edad y no es de dudar, es un tipo que ajusta su personalidad de acuerdo a la chica que él desee. ¿Le gusta un ratón de biblioteca? él misteriosamente le encantará los libros y por arte de magia, sabrá la reseña de cada uno de los libros que ha leído la muchacha. ¿Le gusta una chica traviesa? él puede ser mas travieso que ella y la enamorará rápidamente. ¿Una niña tímida? el primero la examina para luego actuar de acuerdo a la fantasía de la muchacha y así.

Es todo un galán. Es todo un muchachito adolescente con las hormonas revueltas.

Miku y Gumi han mirado raro a Rin. Nunca la habían visto tan contenta después de un examen de matemáticas.

Los chicos, por otro lado; se encontraban exhaustos por utilizar su cerebro al máximo (a excepción de Mikuo, él si se había preparado y ha encontrado el examen requete fácil).

 **Yuma:** ... Supongo que tampoco me toca vacaciones este año.

Resopló de mala gana mientras se colocaba en posición de descanso.

 **Len:** ... No te preocupes, ¡te acompañare también y te enamorare con mi encanto!

El rubio le da un palmazo a la espalda expuesta del peli-rosado. Este reacciona de forma agresiva y solo se limita a golpear la nuca al causante de su dolor de espalda.

 **Len:** ¡Eso duele, maldito!

Le lanza una mirada asesina.

 **Mikuo:** Basta, basta, ¡no peleen mas!

Trata de calmarlos y de separarlos pero es un intento inútil y prácticamente sin sentido. Cuando Len y Yuma se enojan, nadie puede detenerlos.

A excepción de una profesora de pelo rosado y con grandes atributos llamada Megurine Luka quien todos los chicos del instituto se encuentran perdidamente interesados en ella.

 **Profesora de Castellano (Luka):** Buenos días jóvenes, no me encuentro con humor el día de hoy así que les pido que hagan silencio.

La peli-rosada llegó al salón sin cerrar la puerta y se dirigió al escritorio donde dejaría caer sus cosas (carpetas, hojas, su lapicero, cosas de profesores...) de forma estrepitosa.

Todos los del salón quedaron callados. Nadie hacia ningún ruido para evitar enojar a la profesora. Cuando se enoja, ella empieza a lanzar cosas y muchos de estos objetos te caen en la cabeza como si fuera dirigido a ti.

 **Profesora de Castellano (Luka):** Por favor, que dos alumnos se paren y cierren la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Dos alumnos (si, dos chicos) se han parado a cerrar la puerta de forma tan rápida y mágicamente sin ruido, como si fueran ninjas.

 **Rin:** _Que estúpidos… Como si ella fuera a impresionarse con eso._

 **Profesora de Castellano (Luka):** ¡Asombroso! Son totalmente eficaces, se merecen una estrella cada uno.

Los alumnos se dirigen rápidamente al escritorio de la profesora y se arrodillan a la espera de su premio. La peli-rosada saca de su carpeta unos stickers de estrellas y se los pega en la frente de cada uno. Ambos chicos se han sentado a sus puestos con aires victoriosos y muchas miradas asesinas se han clavado en estos.

 **Rin:** _Ew… Nunca me imaginé que ocurriría algo así._

 **Miku y Gumi:** Estúpidos.

 **Profesora de Castellano (Luka):** ¿Qué nos toca hoy?

Todos los muchachos han levantado la mano al mismo tiempo. Pero solo señaló a uno de estos para que este hablara y respondiera a su pregunta.

 **Mikuo:** Hoy nos toca hacer un taller grupal del último tema de la clase.

 **Profesora de Castellano (Luka):** Tienes razón, gracias por responder. Muchachos, yo escogeré las parejas así que estén atentos. Lo haré por orden de lista.

 **Todos los alumnos:** Sii…

Aunque muchos no estuvieron de acuerdo, nadie podría llevarle la contraria a un profesor y mucho menos si se trata de Megurine Luka.

 **Profesora de Castellano (Luka):** Hatsune Miku y Hatsune Mikuo.

Ambos peli-turquesas fueron acomodando sus pupitres juntos para hacer el taller.

 **Profesora de Castellano (Luka):** Kagamine Len y Kagamine Rin.

Ambos rubios fueron acomodando sus pupitres juntos para hacer el taller. Estaban sorprendidos que les tocara (justamente hoy que se dirigieron por primera vez palabras-escritas) estar juntos.

 **Len:** _Hola_

Sabiendo que no se puede hablar cuando la profesora esta asignando las parejas, Len lo que ha hecho es hablarle de forma muda.

 **Rin:** Hola, idiota.

Repitió la misma acción.

 **Profesora de Castellano (Luka):** Macne Nana y Megpoid Gumi.

Y así estuvo asignado las parejas durante alrededor de 10 minutos.

Después de que todos estuvieran acomodados y listo para presentar el taller, ante que la profesora colocara la primera pregunta a resolver; la llaman para un concejo de profesores.

 **Profesora de Castellano (Luka):** Vuelvo en seguida.

Se retira la peli-rosada y todo el mundo empieza conversar.

 **Len:** Así que no ha tocado juntos.

Una sonrisa socarrona se ha asomado en los labios del rubio.

 **Rin:** Al parecer la mala suerte me persigue el día de hoy.

 **Len:** No seas así solecito, estoy aquí para estudiar.

 **Rin:** No pareciera estupicito, tus notas y tus actitudes no dicen lo mismo.

Saca de su mochila, un libro titulado "La novia y el novio de ensueño".

A Len se le hace familiar la portada. Intenta hacer memoria pues, a lo mejor, a una de sus tantas novias "amantes de libros" le ha leído.

 **Rin:** ¿Se te ha perdido algo, cariño?

 **Len:** No seas así, creo que ya he leído ese libro.

 **Rin:** ¿Tú? , ¿Leer un libro? No me hagas reír.

 **Len:** Ni que me conocieras, sabes que me encantan los libros, bomboncito.

Intenta engañarla sonando convincente sobre su "fascinación" repentina por los libros.

 **Rin:** Te he visto durante clases, y cuando llega la hora de historia no has mostrado ningún interés en siquiera abrir tu cuaderno y escribir la clase. A mí no me engañas, cariñito.

Un tono sarcástico enfatiza la última palabra. Ella no se dejará engañar, la rubia será definitivamente un verdadero desafió para este rubio amante de las bananas.

 **Len:** ¿No trata de una chica y un chico que frente a todos sus familiares y amigos son una pareja de ensueño y de envidiar, pero cuando están a solas se descubren las mentiras que se han dicho y terminan pero al no soportar estar lejos del otro, vuelven a estar juntos y así sucesivamente?

 **Rin:** Ding, ding, ding, tenemos a un ganador.

 **Len:** Que mala, ¿ves que si lo leí? ¡soy todo un ganador!

 **Rin:** Já, eso lo dice aquí en la portada.

La rubia le señala en la portada la reseña del libro. Todo lo que dijo Len es tal cual lo que aparece en la reseña (bueno, no tal cual).

 **Rin:** Ya te dije, seré rubia pero no cabeza hueca como tú.

Len indignado a intentado arrebatarle el libro de las manos a Rin pero ella ha sido más rápida y lo ha apartado.

 **Rin:** Supuse que harías eso, idiooooota.

Guarda el libro en su mochila y resopla.

 **Rin:** Ni siquiera puedo leer un libro tranquila, estar al lado tuyo me trae verdaderamente desesperación y mala suerte.

 **Len:** ¡Estoy al lado tuyo, puedo escuchar todo lo que me dices!

 **Rin:** ¿Acaso debería mantener mis pensamientos en secretos?

 **Len:** Hmmp, fea.

 **Rin:** Estúpido.

 **Len:** Rubia.

 **Rin:** Rubio.

Ambos rieron. Es una conversación muy poco normal pero han congeniado perfectamente.

 **Len:** ¿Tienes teléfono?

 **Rin:** No. No me lo recuerdes.

Molesta. Le jaló la oreja la oreja al rubio.

 **Len:** ¡D-D-Duele! ¿Qué te hice? ¡No te lo digo mas, lo siento!

Sutilmente la rubia deja de jalarle la oreja al ajeno y su expresión fácil cambia a una mas animada.

 **Rin:** ¡Gracias por entender! Al parecer eres buena persona y no alguien tan desgraciado como te solía imaginar.

Dijo en un tono inocente. Unas tres flechas han atravesado el pecho del rubio (de forma metafórica).

 **Len:** N-No pensé que tenías una idea así de m-mi...

Tenía la mano derecha en el corazón estrujando la ropa. El comentario dicho por Rin le ha afectado notablemente.

 **Rin:** Uh, no lo sé; das esos aires.

Otra flecha. El Rubio no soporta sus comentarios crueles.

 **Len:** ¿E-En serio? ¡No lo creo! Soy alguien guapo, que ha tenido 20 novias a lo largo de su vida y ¡soy demasiado guapo!

La rubia estalla de risa.

 **Rin:** ¡Eres alguien también muy gracioso! Solo que eres idiota.

 **Len:** G-Gracias, supongo...

Se ofendió un poco. Pero esta mas avergonzado que ofendido. Esta chica le resulta interesante, es alguien sarcástica (y un poco agresiva) y graciosa. No es el tipo de chica con quien el suele estar (no ha estado con una que es así, mas bien) y le ha tornado un cierto "tilin" con ella. Pero no, no le gusta... Solo es interesante.

La profesora de Castellano vuelve al salón y solo se había tardado unos 20 minutos en esa reunión. Llegó con un peor humor. Para evitar perder más tiempo ha escrito todas las preguntas para el taller (un total de 16 preguntas) a la velocidad de la luz y ha solicitado que todo eso sea entregado el día de mañana y se retiró. Comenzó el receso.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el siguiente capitulo. No hubo muchos avances en la relación de Len y Rin, pero han llegado al ser "amigos" a su manera. Me encanta la personalidad de Rin 3 y la de Len es simpática, pero lo odio (?).

Doy gracias a los tres comentarios que recibí, me enamoraron. Gracias a las tres, gracias 3 Ahora les responderé:

 **Chocogues:** Eres mi primer comentario, ¡gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que te guste este capitulo también (:

 **Haiku Ne:** ¡Holaaaaaa! Me alegro que también te guste como ha estado mi historia. Y por los momentos, no he pensado hacer un Len Spice, solo uno que le encanta salir con chicas y sentir ese "desafío" con ellas. Y si me preguntas, apenas se ha acostado con tres o con cuatro de ellas pero no con todas... Siempre le termina a la dos semanas de estar juntos. Por los momentos no se centra en una sola, solo tiene un "tilin" con ella pero no se centra en ella(?. ¡Gracias por seguir!

 **.5:** ¡Deseo cumplido! ¡He aquí el otro capitulo! Jajaja.

¡LES DOY A TODOS CARAMELITOS VIRTUALES! WOWWW~


End file.
